dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Perfect Links and Soon to be Trainers
Perfect Link System: A Perfect Link is a way to describe a connection between a person and a pokemon. A person normally has at least one Perfect Link that connects well with them and will follow them forever. Jexi- Eevee and its evolutions Odd Della Robbia- Dewott Hope-Lunala Ulrich-Sceptile Mist-Wishiwashi Aelita- Empoleon Spectra- Zekrom Aria- Espeon and Umbreon Shun Kazami- Spinarak Madoka Kaname- Magearna Orihime- Sewaddle Grav- Heracross Preston- Smeargle Sasuke- Greninja Jackal- Zangoose Grace- Venusaur Rarity- Gardevoir Yuki- Alolan Vulpix Dan- Charizard Blade- Lucario Lemon Zest- Pikachu Indigo Zap- Incineroar Fluttershy- Venusaur Twilight Sparkle: Decidueye Yumi Ishiyama: Blaziken Sissi Delmas: Rotom Rainbow Dash: Talonflame David Ishihara- Froslass Queen Sectonia- Vespiquen Lloyd Irving- Sneasel Colette Brunel- Plusle Genis Sage- Ralts(male) Raine Sage- Ralts(female) Sheena Fujibayashi- Nincada Zelos Wilder- Minun Presea Combatir- Eevee Regal Bryant- Hitmonlee Scott Pilgrim- Nidoran(male) Ramona Flowers- Nidoran(female) Jude Mathis- Lucario Milla Maxwell- Marill Alvin Svent- Milotic Rowen Illbert- Abra Elize Lutus- Espurr Leia Rolando- Lurantis Erstin Outway (Gaius)- Pyroar Muzet- Misdreavus Elle Mel Marta- Mawile Pokemon Trainers- Dan Kuso- Charizard, Nidoran M, Metapod, Rattata, Spearow, Flareon, Magikarp, Victreebel, Snorlax, Hitmonlee, Scyther, Persian, Lapras, Dodrio, Gengar, Mewtwo, Arbok, Tentacool, Chansey, Pidgey, Tauros, Fearow, Rapidash. (Given to Dan by Leonis: Blastoise, Pidgeot, Arcanine, Rhydon, Exeggutor, Alakazam.) Fluttershy: Venusaur, Articuno, Magmar, Vaporeon, Starmie, Dewgong, Seadra, Moltres, Jigglypuff, Nidoran f, Sandshrew, Mankey, Vulpix, Growlithe, Oddish, Geodude, Tangela, Kangaskhan, Zubat, Krabby, Clefairy, Weedle, Onix, Hitmonchan, Meowth, Drowzee, Koffing, Mr. Mime, Dragonite, Farfetchd, Ninetales, Diglett, Grimer, Goldeen, Lickitung, Machamp, Psyduck, Paras, Venomoth, Pinsir, Porygon, Ditto, Rhyhorn, Ekans, Sandslash. Lemon Zest: Pikachu, Jolteon, Voltorb, Magnemite, Electabuzz, Zapdos, Magneton, Electrode. Jude Mathis: Lucario, Delphox, Butterfree, Talonflame, Simipour, Diggersby, Venasaur, Vespiquen, Florges(White Flower), Magneton, Pachirisu, Flygon, Garchomp, Mightyena, Bisharp, Abomasnow, Yveltal Twilight Sparkle: Decidueye, Toucannon, Meowth (Alola Form), Mudbray, Steenee, Poliwhirl, Dugtrio (Alola Form), Mimikyu, Grubbin, Ribombee, Salandit, Kommo-o, Solgaleo, Lycanroc (Dusk Form), Omastar, Pyukumuku, Kabutops, Armaldo, Aurorus, Archeops, Geodude(Alola Form), Graveler(Alola Form), Golem(Alola Form), Cradily. Rarity: Gardevoir, Swampert, Mightyena, Delcatty, Castform, Milotic. Applejack's followers: Leafeon, Glaceon, Starly, Munchlax, Pachirisu, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Machop, Cranidos, Bronzor, Mime jr, Snover, Gible, Croagunk, Kricketot, Misdreavus, Sneasel, Flabebe(Orange Flower), Hippopotas. Indigo Zap’s Pokemon: Incineroar, Bewear, Passimian, Cubone, Oricorio (Baile, Pa’u, Pom Pom and Sensu styles), Gabite, Gastrodon, Nihilego, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Xurkitree, Turtonator, Drampa, Kartana, Celesteela, Crabominable, Guzzlord, Exeggutor(Alola Form), Dhelmise, Carracosta, Tyrantrum, Rampardos, Raichu(Alola Form), Togedemaru, Aerodactyl, Shieldon, Stakataka. Odd Della Robbia: Dewott, Servine, Tepig, Swadloon, Leavanny, Stunfisk, Pawniard, Stunfisk, Tympole, Solosis, Pidove, Lillipup, Patrat, Woobat, Minccino, Sandile, Yamask, Vanillite, Deerling, Alomomola, Vullaby, Ducklett, Nosepass, Sigilyph. Pinkie's pokemon kids: Pichu, Igglybuff, Cleffa, Magby, Elekid, Tyrogue, Togepi, Smoochum, Wynaut, Azurill, Riolu, Mantyke, Budew, Happiny, Bonsly, Chingling. Rainbow Dash: Talonflame, Hawlucha, Noivern, Frogadier, Sylveon, Absol. Ulrich: Sceptile, Aggron, Donphan, Plusle, Minun, Wailord, Sharpedo. Aria: Espeon, Umbreon, Furret, Noctowl, Meditite, Gliscor, Tornadus, Makuhita, Sudowoodo, Minior, Lampent, Tapu Fini, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Lele, Entei, Salamence, Bayleef, Quilava, Croconaw. Madoka: Zangoose, Yanma, Poochyena, Mantine, Remoraid x7, Type:Null, Smeargle, Ursaring, Skarmory, Magearna. David Ishihara: Froslass, Swampert, Masquerain, Gardevoir, Beautifly, Dustox, Pelipper, Vulpix, Ninetales, Mightyena, Sharpedo, Skarmory, Milotic, Castform, Salamence, Latios, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys Queen Sectonia: Vespiquen, Sceptile, Shiftry, Beautifly, Dustox, Swellow, Bellossom, Camerupt, Roserade, Tropius, Milotic, Gorebyss, Altaria, Ariados, Latias, Groudon Sugarcoat: Blaziken, Zigzagoon, Slakoth, Regice, Hariyama, Cacnea, Medicham, Tropius, Torkoal, Regirock, Registeel, Regigigas. Leia Rolando: Lurantis, Serperior, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Unfezant, Liepard, Zebstrika, Gothorita, Galvantula, Deerling(Summer), Mienshao, Swanna, Chandelure, Bisharp, Druddigon, Zoroark, Volcarona, Eelektross, Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, Reshiram Soursweet: Emboar, Samurott, Galvantula, Braviary, Tirtouga, Musharna, Foongus, Cinccino, Escavalier, Accelgor, Haxorus, Darmanitan, Swanna, Stoutland, Conkeldurr, Frillish, Larvesta, Hydreigon, Golett, Krokorok, Trubbish, Sawsbuck, Beartic, Excadrill. Starlight Glimmer: Brionne, Trumbeak, Rockruff, Pikachu. Mayumi Kirishima: Dartrix, Buneary, Zorua, Inkay, Murkrow, Noibat, Flaaffy, Araquanid, Salazzle, Salandit M x5 Hope: Lunala